


Dragon Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aunt Audrey, Aunt Jane, Aunt Lonnie, Aunt Uma, Baby Dragon Evie, Daddy Jay, Dragon Mal, Evie & Mal Mother & Daughter, F/M, Grandma Belle, Grandpa Adam, Grandpa Beast, Hurt Evie, Kid Evie, Kidnapping, Mal Wants Blood, Mommy Mal, Nightmares, POV Evie (Disney: Descendants), POV Mal (Disney: Descendants), Panic Attacks, Papa Carlos, Protective Audrey, Protective Ben, Protective Carlos, Protective Gil, Protective Harry, Protective Jane, Protective Jay, Protective Lonnie, Protective Mal, Queen of Mean Audrey, Small Evie, Uncle Ben - Freeform, Uncle Gil, Uncle Harry, Violence, evil OCs - Freeform, protective uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “Evie!” she heard someone call. She looked around, only for something to be placed above her head for a second time in her life. Her arms were quickly pinned to her sides. She felt herself get picked up off the ground. Evie shrieked as she kicked her legs, but her captor wouldn’t release her. “Stop it!” A male voice shouted, causing Evie to flinch and stop fighting.“I want Mommy,” Evie whispered, feeling it getting harder to breathe.“You’ll get her, when we send you back,” the man said, dragging Evie away. Evie kicked her legs, causing her kidnapper to drop her. Evie wasn’t able to put her hands in front of her from stopping the fall, and she hit the ground. Her head bounced on the pavement. Evie started to cry from the pain in her head. She was picked off the ground. Evie started to feel dizzy, giving her kidnapper an easier time to take her.





	Dragon Treasure

“Evie!” she heard someone call. She looked around, only for something to be placed above her head for a second time in her life. Her arms were quickly pinned to her sides. She felt herself get picked up off the ground. Evie shrieked as she kicked her legs, but her captor wouldn’t release her. “Stop it!” A male voice shouted, causing Evie to flinch and stop fighting.

“I want Mommy,” Evie whispered, feeling it getting harder to breathe.

“You’ll get her, when we send you back,” the man said, dragging Evie away. Evie kicked her legs, causing her kidnapper to drop her. Evie wasn’t able to put her hands in front of her from stopping the fall, and she hit the ground. Her head bounced on the pavement. Evie started to cry from the pain in her head. She was picked off the ground. Evie started to feel dizzy, giving her kidnapper an easier time to take her.

* * *

Mal smiled, as she kissed Ben’s lips. He had been able to take the day off his king work. Ben’s phone started to ring.

“Don’t get that,” Mal whispered, placing her hand on her boyfriend’s cheek.

“It could be important,” Ben told her, giving her a kiss. He reached for his phone, frowning when he saw ‘Mom’ as the caller. “Hey mom?” Ben turned to Mal with a frown. “No, she’s not here.”

Mal quickly sat up from the bed with a worried look. “Who?”

Ben put the phone on speaker. “_ Evie is usually home by now. _”

“Evie’s missing?” Mal asked, feeling her heart to beat quicker. “Since when?”

“_ She was supposed to be with Doug, but when Mrs. Potts went to pick her up Doug and his father said Evie never arrived. _”

“Not again,” Mal whispered, think of the time Evie was taken by a pirate in the Isle. “This can’t be happening again.”

Ben quickly wrapped his arm around Mal, rubbing her arm. “Get all the guards. We’ll meet you at the castle.” He hung up and quickly grabbed his shoes, passing Mal hers.

Mal felt numb. Things were different. When Evie was kidnapped in the Isle, at least she knew who had done it and was able to get her back. But Mal didn’t know who took Evie that second time. There was a chance she’d never see her daughter again.

“Mal,” Ben whispered, placing his hands on her cheeks and made eye contact. “We’re going to get her back, I promise you.”

“She’s my baby,” Mal whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

“We’re going to get Jay, Carlos, the boys and the girls, and we are going to get our girl back.”

Mal nodded her head. “O-okay. We’re going to get Evie back.”

Ben kissed Mal’s forehead. “I’ll go let Fairy Godmother know we’re leaving. I’ll get the boys. You get the girls and we’ll meet next to the statue out front, okay?”

Mal nodded, taking a deep breath. She couldn’t let herself break down, not when her baby was missing.

* * *

* * *

Evie’s head was pounding. She was bleeding. She whimpered, sitting in the corner of the room she was in. Her legs were tied together, and Evie couldn’t untie them. Evie closed her eyes, remembering her old Mommy, who liked to chain her to the bed.

“What are we going to do with her?” the tall man asked, his eyes shifting to the little girl.

“We’ll send those _ villains _ back to the Isle using the girl,” the shorter man said, pacing.

“My head hurts,” Evie whispered, opening her eyes and looking at the group in front of her.

The small woman in the group took a step forward. She moved Lauren’s head, checking over her head. The lady pressed her hand on the wound and Evie cried out. “Shut up,” she snapped, pushing Evie.

“The King isn’t going to like this,” the tall man said, shaking his head.

“We are doing this for the good of the kingdom. We need to protect everyone for _ their _ kind,” the short one snapped, slamming his hands on a table.

“But hurt a kid?”

“She’s a _ fucking _ villain. She’s the Evil Queen’s _ bitch _! Do you really think she’s any good?”

Evie looked around, but she felt hopeless. Her eyes started to get watery. She sniffled, feeling scared. So scared. She had never felt fear like that before.

She just wanted her mommy.

* * *

* * *

Jay was angry. Audrey, Uma, Harry and Lonnie were angry. Carlos was nervous. He was worried. Jane and Gil were worried. Ben was angry. But he was working on finding clues.

And Mal, Mal was furious. She was scared. She wanted to hurt people.

“Can’t we get dogs to follow her scent?”

Ben stood up and walked to his girlfriend. “Mal, you have to calm down.”

“How can I be calm when my daughter is out there! We don’t know who has her or what they are doing to her!” Mal snapped, her body shaking in anger.

“You’re in Aura-”

“That means nothing! If people from the Isle can be good, then people of Auradon can be bad. And if I remember correctly, a lot of our parents were good at some point.”

Ben nodded his head.

Mal ran her hand through her hair. “Has anyone found anything?”

Carlos shook his head. “She disappears from the cameras. We can’t follow what we can’t see.”

Mal let out a frustrated scream. Belle was quick to wrap her arms around her son’s girlfriend. Mal just leaned into her.

“You’re going to find her.”

Mal exhaled trying to get her nerves under control. She could feel something inside of herself. Something begging to let go.

“I’m going to hurt them,” Jay threatened, rage in his voice. Audrey nodded in agreement next to him.

“Who would take her? She’s the sweetest kid, sweeter than a lot of Auradon kids.

“Somebody who doesn’t want VKs here,” Uma suggested, leaning against Harry.

“So they are using her to punish the rest of us?” Mal started to tremble. The teens and two adults watched as her eyes flashed bright green. Purple smoke started to surround her. She felt her body change. She closed her eyes, before opening again.

She looked down, feeling taller. She looked at her hands, seen claws.

“Mal?” Ben called, taking a step forward. But Mal paid him no mind as she inspected her new body.

“_Mommy_,” she heard Evie whimper, before letting out a tiny cry.

Mal didn’t even think. She just took off.

* * *

* * *

Evie cried out when the evil lady pulled her up by her hair. Evie reached for the lady’s wrist, trying to ease up the pain. “Mommy!”

“You’ll see her back in the isle,” the evil lady snapped.

Evie cried out feeling her hair being yanked.

There was a roar in the distance. The group of kidnappers froze, looking out to the distance. Evie was dropped and the girl hit the ground. She whimpered.

“What is that?” The tall man asked, his eyes wide.

“Just like her mother,” the short man said, grabbing his sword. “Everyone get ready! We are getting rid of those villains one way or another.”

Evie pushed herself and saw something flying towards them from the distance. Her eyes widened when the figure got closer and became a dragon. The dragon let out another roar. Evie felt a wave of fear hit her. The dragon landed in front of them, growling at the evil people.

Evie frowned, looking at the dragon. She looked at the dragon’s eyes and instantly felt safe. “Mommy?”

The dragon’s eyes shifted to Evie, and the little girl beamed, tears filled as she tried to move closer, but the evil lady pulled her back. Evie cried out, and Dragon Mal growled.

“Go!” the short man ordered, causing the group of evils to charge for the dragon. Mal whipped her tail, tossing the men and women back. Evie watched as Mal fought against all those evil people. The evil lady tensed up when they heard motors heading towards them.

Evie felt happy when she saw her Daddy and Papa in motorbikes. She saw her family jump off of the bikes and start fighting. Jane and Audrey turned to run to her. Evie’s eyes widened when she saw Aunt Audrey punch a man in the face.

A grin appeared on Evie’s face, before she whimpered. Evie closed her eyes, letting out a cry when her hair was pulled. The kids all froze.

The evil lady pulled Evie back. The little girl felt the edge of the knife touch her neck. “Don’t move.”

“Why are you doing this?” Ben asked, his eyes shifting to Evie.

“We can’t let those _ villains _ stay here. They need to go!” the lady shouted, pulling the girl closer. Evie whimpered.

“The only one acting like the villain is you,” Ben snapped, taking a step forward.

The lady glared at the teenagers. Mal stalked towards them, her eyes filled with anger. Small bursts of fire came out of her mouth. Evie could hear the rumble of her growls.

“I suggest you let her go,” Jay threatened, stepping next to Mal.

“Daddy,” Evie whispered, her eyes connected with hers. Jay gave her a smile, before glaring at the woman.

“What’s it going to be?” Uma asked, while Harry gripped his hook.

The lady released Evie, and the girl scrambled away. “We aren’t giving up,” the woman said, as the other members of her small group stood up.

Evie watched as Mal walked to her. She cut the rope around Evie’s ankles with her claw. Evie stumbled to her feet, feeling dizzy. She wrapped her arms around Mal’s leg. The dragon moved so she surrounded Evie. “Mommy,” Evie whispered. She closed her eyes, hearing the clashes of swords and fighting.

* * *

* * *

The guards were shoving the true villains into a car, while Evie had her head checked over. Mal bit her nail, her eyes never leaving her daughter. She had been hit with a wave of worry when she was saw the blood on her little girl's head.

“She’s going to be okay,” Ben whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. Mal clenched her teeth.

“We smuggled her into Auradon so she could have a better life, but it seems no better than the Isle. She’s gotten hurt here more than in the Isle, post mother. Even when she was kidnapped before, she came back without a scratch.”

“She was kidnapped before?” Audrey asked, her eyes wide.

“We got her back. You don’t need to know what we did,” Harry said, smirking at Gil, who nodded.

The medic moved from Evie and the little girl rushed to her mother, wrapping her arms around her. Mal closed her eyes, feeling her daughter in her arms. Evie leaned into her mother.

“You saved me again,” Evie whispered, kissing her mother’s cheek.

“I’ll always save you."

* * *

It had been a few days since Evie returned from Snow White’s home. And Mal had already seen a difference in the girl. Circles had appeared under the girl’s eyes, proving that she wasn’t sleeping well. Adding the fact that Evie had nightmares every night.

Mal snuggled closer into Ben, when she heard a scream. She was quick to jump up and run to Evie’s bedroom. The girl was in the middle of her bed, thrashing about. Her face was scrunched up, tears falling from the sides of her face.

“Evie,” Mal whispered, seeing how tensed and filled with fear her daughter was. Mal took a step forward and knelt down next to her daughter (who she was going to adopt as soon as Snow White took back her claim). She placed her hand on the girl’s forehead, and Evie cried out.

“No,” she begged, shaking her head. “Don’t go! Mommy! Please!”

Mal felt her own tears filled her eyes, knowing the separation had really hurt her little girl. “Evie, I’m here,” she whispered, gently running her hand through the girl’s hair.

“Mommy,” Evie cried out in her sleep, “I’m sorry!”

Mal closed her eyes. She moved onto the bed. “I’m here Evie. I’m not going anywhere. I’m still here.”

Evie whimpered. She shook her head. Mal kept whispering soothing words, but they didn’t seem to work.

“Wake up Evie,” Mal said, gently shaking the girl.

Evie shot up with a wild look in her eyes. She looked around, before seeing her mother laying down next to her.

“Mommy,” Evie cried, jumping into her mother’s arms. Mal held her close while Evie cried in her arms.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going anywhere.”

Evie cried while Mal held her, rubbing the girl’s back. She didn’t move until the next morning, knowing her little girl would probably wake up to another nightmare.

* * *

“I have to go back to school,” Mal told her, after her time off had finished. She could see the devastation on Evie’s face, as the girl shook her head.

“No, you can’t leave me, not again,” Evie whispered in a broken voice

Mal walked to her daughter and knelt down in front of her. “I’ll be back. It’ll be like before,” Mal whispered, rubbing the girl’s shoulders.

Evie shook her head, tears filling her eyes. “You don’t want me anymore. Y-you’re going to send me back. I don’t want to go back.” Evie closed her eyes, her body trembling. She seemed to struggle to breath.

“Evie-”

“It hurts,” Evie cried, choking on her sobs. “It all hurts.”

“What hurts?”

Evie pointed to her heart. Mal felt her own heart break, knowing her daughter was in so much pain. Mal saw the quick rise and fall of Evie;s chest, knowing the girl needed to control her breathing, and quick.

She grabbed Evie’s hand and placed it on her chest. “Copy my breathing. In,” Mal whispered, waiting for the girl to copy her. “Out In, out. In, out.”

Evie seemed to be breathing better, but was still crying. Mal placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek. She moved Evie so she was sitting on the ground and Evie was on her lap. “I am so sorry your heart hurts. And I wish I could take it away. No one wanted to hurt you. Snow, she just wanted you in her life. And I wish things were different. But I’m here. You’re here. No one is going anywhere. When I finish school, you, me, and Ben will have our own home. You are my daughter, always and forever.”

“I’m scared,” Evie whispered, silent tears falling down her face. She had her head against her mother’s chest.

“It’s okay to be scared. I’m always scared,” Mal whispered, rubbing her daughter’s back.

“You are?” Evie asked in a small voice.

“Yeah. You are the most important person in my life, and I’m always afraid that something will happen. Because losing you will be the worst thing to happen to me.”

Evie nodded.

Mal gave her a kiss on top of her head. She stood up. “I’m staying another night, but tomorrow I _ will _ have to go back to school. Why don’t we go cuddle?”

Evie nodded, she grabbed her mother’s hand and let her lead her away.

It wasn’t the last time Evie would panic,but it did help Mal expect it. She’d lost count of how many times she’d just hold Evie until the girl’s breathing was under control. Fortunately, Belle had the number for a phycologist.

* * *

* * *

Mal promised to take Evie flying when she was older. And the day came when the young princess was thirteen.

Evie watched as her mother transformed into a dragon before her eyes. She loved seeing it. She knew her dragon mother would protect her from the evils of the world, and that itself made her feel safer.

Mal leaned down. Evie slowly moved to her mother, letting her hand ran over the scales. She looked into her mother’s green eyes. She smiled, before climbing up on her back. Evie was quick to grab onto the dragon. Mal started to walk, and Evie tried to get used to being on the dragon, before Mal took off. Evie let out a squeal, feeling the air hit her face.

Evie looked down the castle. Evie loosened her grip, before throwing her hands in the air and yelling in joy. Mal did a few tricks, and Evie just laughed in joy.

Evie knew it was her favorite place, being up in the air with her mother. Feeling the fresh air hit her. Being somewhere where no one could hurt her.

Mal started to fly back to the land. When Evie’s feet touched the ground, Mal transformed back. The thirteen year old hugged her mother. (Evie was starting her growth spurt, and was an inch or two away from being taller than Mal. Ben and Jay were freaking out, knowing with puberty came boys.

“That was amazing! Thank you!” Evie squealed, jumping in joy.

Mal smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Evie pulled away and looked into her mother’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re my mom.”

Mal smiled. “I am very proud to call you my daughter. My baby Blueberry Dragon.”

Evie blushed. She just laughed. Mal lead her back to their home, the teenager ready for more one-on-one time with her parents before her future siblings come along.

**Author's Note:**

> Chronological Order:
> 
> First Third of Smuggled Treasure  
Pirate Treasure  
Isle Treasure  
Last Two Thirds of Smuggled Treasure  
Auradon Treasure  
Birthday Treasure  
First Half of Dragon Treasure  
A Mother's Treasure  
Next Two Thirds of The Last Half of Dragon Treasure  
Princess Treasure  
Final Part of Dragon Treasure


End file.
